Fade To Black
by FairySolo
Summary: He hadn’t meant for it to be this way. He hadn’t meant to fall in love with her. One Shot HGxCD


Fade To Black

He hadn't meant for it to be this way. He hadn't meant to fall in love with her. One Shot HGxCD

* * *

He had never meant for this to happen. He hadn't meant to fall in love with her.

It had started at the Yule Ball, when she had first approached him, looking stunningly pretty in her dress robes of periwinkle blue. She had looked even more pretty, in fact, than his date, Cho Chang. Although he hadn't told anyone that

Cho had gone to speak with her Ravenclaw friends, and probably squeal with excitement over the fact that they were actually at a ball, so he decided to make the first move.

"Dance with me?" He requested, handing out his hand to her, she looked taken aback, like she wasn't sure whether to take him seriously, "please" he added, to put her mind at ease. She took his hand, though she looked like she was almost doing it in spite of herself.

"You look beautiful" he told her, as they danced. He never saw it, but she smiled warmly as he pulled her closer to him.

* * *

He had though that would be it, after the dance at the Yule Ball. But he turned out to be horribly wrong.

They hadn't really spoken that much since the dance they shared, but when they passed each other in the corridors they smiled at each other, or maybe even said the occasional, "hi" or "how are you?"

This changed however, on the last day of term, while he was on his prefect rounds, he saw her in the doorway of Flitwick's Charms classroom. She was leaning against the door frame as if in deep thought.

"Hermione?" He approached cautiously, she looked up, as if being torn out of a daydream, he walked closer and stood with her in the doorway,

"Cedric?" she said, sounding a bit confused, suddenly, something caught his attention, she noticed too, for she looked up and said absent mindedly, "mistletoe"

He didn't think about it, he leant down, and took her lips in his.

* * *

Again, after their second encounter, he didn't really speak with her, he was with Cho, and didn't want to risk that. But he couldn't get the Granger girl out of his head. He decided to ignore these feelings; he still wasn't sure, maybe what he was feeling was just friendship? So he concentrated on Cho, and over the next few months only saw her on brief occasions;

Sometime in February, her bag split and he helped her with her things. They didn't speak, and when she was back at Gryffindor common room, she hurried in looking flushed and embarrassed.

In April a gang of Slytherins were making remarks, he whispered to the leader, Draco Malfoy, that he would curse him if he didn't get his cronies to leave her alone. The Slytherins backed off. Hermione muttered a thanks, and then – like before- looked embarrassed and hurried off

* * *

The last time he ever spoke with her was the day of the final Triwizard Task, they found each other on a deserted corridor, and cornered her do she couldn't hurry off. He didn't know what he was feeling, he was meant to love Cho. He just had a feeling, he couldn't go into that maze without talking to her. He couldn't explain it but he had this feeling in his gut that after the maze, everything would be different somehow.

"Cedric, what do you want?" She said in an exasperated tone,

"I don't know, I just needed to see you" she looked sceptical, "I don't know what it is, I just… I can't seem to get you out of my head" Her face seemed to soften,

"I know the feeling" she almost whispered, "We'll talk after, after the Triwizard thing is over. Good luck"

She gave him a swift and gentle kiss, before hurrying off; probably to get a seat for the final task.

He hadn't meant for it to be this way, to fall for a forth year. When he was with what he thought was the girl of his dreams.

But when he looked at Voldemort, and as his henchman 'Wormtail' muttered the words of the killing curse, Cedric Diggory expected his life to flash before his eyes. But all he could see was her. And as the life left him, as everything faded to black, he thought of her.

He hadn't meant for it to turn out this way.

Now she would never know.

Hermione Granger would never know that she was loved by Cedric Diggory.

**I actually don't like this too much. But I'm on a bit of a Cedric writing binge ATM. Review please xxx**


End file.
